Our Story
by Chrissy1529
Summary: This story is about Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa from Marvel's Agent Carter. It follows their relationship as it grows to be more than just a friendship. It will switch between both, Peggy and Daniel's, point of view. I hope you enjoy! Chrissy
1. Ask

Chapter 1: Ask

Peggy's POV:

It's been a month now since we stopped Fennhoff's plan to drop "Midnight Oil" on Times Square. There's still no sign of where Dottie Underwood is hiding out at. And it's been a month since Daniel asked me out for a drink. Things have been a little strange between us. We still have conversations, but it's not the same as it used to be. And I want that to change. I want to tell him how I feel about him. And how I can't stand to watch him be with another woman. I need to tell him. Soon.

Daniel's POV:

It's been a few weeks now since I ask Peggy if she wanted to grab a drink with me. I want to ask her out again, but things have been a little weird between us lately. I want to tell her how I feel about her. I just don't know when the right time is. I don't know how much longer I can keep it in. I'm going to have to tell her soon. Before she finds someone else. Today. Today I'll ask her if she wants to get dinner with me.

Later in the day I finally get a chance to ask her, so I go for it.

"Peggy," I say.

"Yes, Daniel?" She replies.

"I..." To begin with, I lose my words, but then they finally come. "Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes, I'd love to, Daniel." She answers right away.

"Great," I say. "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." she says and then walks away.

VERY short chapter, I know. Future ones will be longer.

If you rather read on wattpad, my user is chrissy1529, and more chapters are posted there. ;) 


	2. Dinner

Peggy's POV:

I can't believe Daniel asked me out to dinner tonight! I can't wait to get home and start getting ready and figure out what to wear. What am I going to wear? The clock reads 4:40 p.m. That means 20 minutes until I can leave. And I want to tell Angie that I have a date. Is it really a _date_? I don't know, but I'm excited.

20 minutes pass and it's finally 5:00. On my way out, Daniel says "See you later." quietly so no one but me hears him. I nod and give him a smile.

I walk into the diner, sit at the bar and wait for Angie. A minute later she comes.

"Hey English," said Angie. "What's up?"

"I'm good, Ang. I have something to tell you." I say with a smile.

"What is it?" Angie asks intrigued to what I'm about to tell her.

"I have a date. Even though I'm not completely sure if it is a date."

"With who?" She says excitedly.

"With a guy from work. His name is Daniel. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"That's so great, Peg! When are you going?" She asks.

"7:00," I answer. "And I don't know what to wear."

"Well, I'm done in ten minutes. And then I'll help you pick something out." Angie says happily.

"That would be great, Ang. Thank you"

When we get to the Stark residence, Angie helps me pick out a purple dress that has a cut out on the chest. And some black high heels. I decide to leave my hair down and pin the right side with a clip. And then I'm ready to go.

Daniel's POV:

It's now 6:20 and I don't know what to wear. I look through my closet and drawers and decide on a light blue dress shirt and a tan suit. I make sure my hair's good, grab my keys and head out to go pick up Peggy.

When I get to the Stark residence, I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later Jarvis appears, "Hello, Agent Sousa. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Jarvis. I'm just here to pick up Peggy." I reply.

"Oh. I'll go get her. Please, do come in." Jarvis says, gesturing towards the foyer. A few minutes later Peggy appears, beautiful as always.

"Hi, Daniel." She says.

"Hey, Peg. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself." Peggy says with a smile. I smile back and ask; "Shall we go?" She nods with another smile and we head out to my car.

I open Peggy's door for her to get in and then I go to my side and get in as well. When we're in the car it's silent for a few moments and then Peggy asks where we are going. I reply; "I was thinking about this nice Italian restaurant called 'Francesca's' over on 5th Street."

"That sounds good." She says with a smile.

The rest of the way to the restaurant we just make small talk. Talking about on going cases and such. When we get to the restaurant, I hurry out of the car to go open the door for Peggy and offer my hand to help her out, and she accepts. When she's out of the car we let go and she wraps her arm around mine and we walk in. I open the door for us and once we're inside, the hostess seats us down and I order some wine for us.

Peggy's POV:

So far the evening is going well. Daniel has been the perfect gentlemen! We order our food. And then we talk.

"So, Daniel. How long have you been in New York?" I ask.

"It's been about 2 years now." He replies. "What about you?"

"Oh, probably about 2 years as well. Do you have any family here?" I ask.

"No. Most of my family lives in North Carolina now." He says.

Our waitress then comes with our food. We both ordered Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken on top and a breadstick.

"Do you have any family here, Peggy?" Daniel asks.

"No. My parents live in Virginia." I reply. "They are all the family I have left." Daniel looks at me with a sad and concerned face.

"I had a brother, Michael, he died in the War." I say.

"I'm so sorry, Peggy." Daniel says with sincerity.

"It's okay. It's been awhile now." I say with tears forming in my eyes. Daniel reaches across the table and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry, Peg. I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "No, it's alright, Daniel." I say and wipe the tears away. He holds my hand for a few more seconds and then he lets go.

A few minutes of silence passes and then Daniel asks; "So what do you like to do when you're not taking coffee and launch orders?" He says with a slight smile.

"Oh, how funny!" I say sarcastically.

"But seriously." He says.

"I like to take walks in the park and in gardens." I reply.

"That's nice." Daniel says with a smile. I smile back.

The rest of dinner goes well. We don't get any dessert because we are full from dinner, so Daniel pays the bill and we head out.

At the car, Daniel opens my door for me and then goes to his side and gets in as well. He's such a gentleman.

When we get to the Stark residence, Daniel gets out first and comes open my door again. And he walks with me to the front door.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Daniel," I say "I hope to do this again soon."

"I hope so too." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Peggy." And then he walks back to the car.

* * *

There's chapter two! And it was longer too. Yay, lol. I hope y'all enjoyed! Please let me know how it was and if you have any ideas for the next chapters.

Thanks

~Chrissy


	3. The Day After

Chapter 3: The Day After

Daniel's POV:

I wake up still thinking about last night's dinner with Peggy. I had such a good time with her. I want to do it again, and I hope she didn't mind me giving her a kiss on the cheek either. But I had to. I had to at least give her a kiss on the cheek.

Once dressed for the day, I grab something to eat for breakfast and then head out to go to work.

When I get there I look around for Peggy but don't see her. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." I say to myself. And then I go over to my desk, take off my suit jacket and see what I need to do today.

Two hours later and Peggy still has not come yet. I'm starting to get worried. I call over to the Stark residence to see if she is still there. Jarvis answers; "Stark residence. This is Jarvis speaking."

"Hello, Jarvis. It's Sousa. Is Peggy there?"

"No, she isn't. I dropped her off this morning. Is she not there?"

"No. I haven't seen her all morning." I reply.

"Oh my. Then where can see be?" Jarvis asks, concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Where did you drop her off at this morning? The front door?" I ask.

"Yes. At the front door." He answers.

"Did you see anything suspicious when you dropped her off?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Okay. I'll call you later if I find anything out." I say and hang up the phone.

I have to find Peggy! Where could she have gone? Was she taken? All these questions and I have no answers for them. I should probably tell Jack but I don't know if I should. He might just think she's taking the day off because of female problems. So I'll just keep this to myself for now.

I grab a CSI kit and go outside to see if there is any sign of a struggle or anything else that might tell me what happened.

Once I get outside, I look around for any clues. I find three sets of footprints. Two is men footprints and the third is a woman's, that has to be Peggy's. I take a few pictures and get the measurements of the sizes, and then continue looking. Thankfully, there isn't too many people walking, so I can work without getting trampled. As I continue to look, I find a lipstick on the ground. It could be Peggy's. I'll have to get it to the lab and see if they can get some DNA off of it and she if it's really hers.

I don't see anything else, so I head back in. I go to the lab and ask them to check the lipstick for DNA and then I go up stairs to find out who the footprints belong to.

I find out that the two sets of men footprints belong to two of Tom Dempsey's men. One, to an Irishman and the other, to a Cuban on lone from some Havana mob family. They're usually down at the Penny Baker Club where Dempsey does his business at. Dempsey is one of the most ruthless mob bosses New York has ever given birth to.

I decide to go there and check it out, and when I'm about to get up, one of the lab assistants brings me the lab report regarding the lipstick I found. I open it up and read it. It is Peggy's lipstick. She must have dropped it when she was taken.

When I finish reading the report, I get up, grab my suit jacket and before I make it to the door to leave, Jack stops me and asks; "where are you going?"

I try to make up something but I decide to stick with the truth.  
"I'm going to find Carter." I tell him everything I found and what I think happened. And to my surprise, he agrees that we should go to the Penny Baker Club and see if she's there. He gets four other agents to go with us and then we head out.

Once there, we go inside casually. Trying not to let people know who we are. We split up into 3 groups: Jack and Agent O'Brien, Agent Ryan and Esposito, and Agent Callen with me. We all go different directions to look for Peggy.

We've searched each room and haven't found any sign of Peggy. There is only one room left and I hope to God, that she's in there.

Agent Callen and I go into the room quietly just in case someone's in there. And there isn't. It's just a storage room.

"Well, that's all the rooms," Says Agent Callen "now what?"

"I don't know." I say. "Let's see if the others found anything." I take a hand-held radio out of my pocket and ask the others if they found anything.

"Nope. Nothing here." Jack answers.

"Same here," Agent Ryan says. "So what now?"

"I guess we go back to the office and see what else we can find out." Says Jack.

As I was staring to walk out of the room I heard something.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Agent Callen.

"Yeah. Where is that coming from?"

Knock, knock, knock. Louder this time.

"There it is again!" I say and start looking around the room.

Knock, knock, knock. And then I find a secret handle behind one of the shelves.

"Help me move this, Callen." I say.

We move it out of the way and get our guns out to be ready.

We walk in and there she is. Peggy is tied to a chair and has a piece of fabric over her mouth that's tied around her head. I rush over and start untying her. First her legs, and then her arms that are tied behind her, and then the fabric around her mouth.

"Daniel." She says and raps her arms around me. I hug her back and say; "It's okay, Peg. I've got you." We pull back, looking into each others eyes. I want to kiss her so badly, but I can't right now. Not with Agent Callen just feet from us, but thankfully he is talking on the radio with Jack, so he doesn't pay attention to us.

After a few moments I break our gaze and say; "Come on. Let's get you out of here."  
I help Peggy to her feet and we leave.

* * *

There's chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoyed it! When I first started writing this chapter I was planning on going a different direction, but as I was writing it, it came out differently. But I think it worked out. I wasn't sure how I was going to get any crime worked into this story. Also, I don't know if any Castle fans read this, but if some do, I hope you recognized what I did. ;)

Don't be afraid to comment! I love hearing what you think about the chapters. :)

~Chrissy


	4. Recovery

Peggy's POV:

After we get back from the Penny Baker Club, Daniel, Jack and I go to the conference room and I tell them what happened.

"Mr. Jarvis just dropped me off at the front door and drove away when I was about to turn around two men grabbed me. I tried to get free but they got me unexpectedly so I couldn't do much. They put me in a trunk of a car and drove somewhere. When we got to the Penny Baker Club- which I didn't know at the time- they took me out and blindfolded me so I couldn't see anything. They brought me through a series of doors and then tied me to a chair. I was there for hours. No one ever came to check on me or anything. It was odd. I was starting to think it was just a Right Time Right Place kind of thing. Like they weren't after me. I just happened to be there when they were."

"That is odd," Says Daniel, with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, it is," Jack adds. "So you didn't hear anything?"

"No," I say. "It was quiet in that room they had me in, and on the way there, I only heard the sound of the car engine."

"Okay," Jack says. "We'll look into it a little more to make sure it wasn't anything else. Now you go home and get some rest."

I nod to both, Jack and Daniel, walk out of the room and go home to the Stark residence.

* * *

I walk into the house and right away Jarvis asks me many questions.

"Miss Carter! Are you all right? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Jarvis." I say, trying to convenience him. "I just want to go take a shower and rest. And then I'll tell you what happened"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I assure you, I'm okay.

"If you say so." He says, trying to convenience himself. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No thank you." I say, giving him a smile.

I go up stairs to my room. Get some clean clothes to wear and take a shower. Once I'm done, I go over to my bed and lay down. Moments later I'm asleep. I wake up at 7:30 that evening, famished, so I go find something to eat.

I don't find anything to eat so I ask Angie -who is back from work- if she wants to go eat somewhere.

"Sure," she says. "Where do you want to go?"

"Umm... What about somewhere that has pizza?"

"Sounds good."

We get our purses and head to a pizza parlor.

Once we get to "Fox's Pizza Den", we get a table and order an extra cheese pizza and talk about life, but nothing to give away that I work for the SRR or what just happened to me today. I don't want to worry her and I don't want to hurt her in any way.

* * *

Late that night, Angie and I return home and she calls it a day, but I stay up to talk to Jarvis about what happened to me.

After telling him everything, he wants to personally walk me inside the telephone company every day, but I told him that I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. He tried to argue but I shut him down.

* * *

Sorry for the short and rather boring chapter. The next one should be longer and more interesting. And some Peggysous moments should be coming also ;)

Thanks for reading!

~Chrissy


End file.
